


The Embodiment Of His Perfection

by ngeonger



Series: KR Ghost Finale Crackship/Rarepair Countdown [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Clone Makoto, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngeonger/pseuds/ngeonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Specters existed for Adel alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embodiment Of His Perfection

Not every Specter which Adel created was meant to don the black uniform and terrorize the original one in the human world. Some were meant to exist for Adel alone.

After an audience with the Ganmeizers in the prayer chamber, Adel would return to his throne room and on his way come face to face with a Specter. Like his namesake, Specter was skillful at hiding himself in the shadows of the walls flanking the long corridor. Adel could then treat each encounter as a pleasant surprise instead of a planned reward.

A meeting of their eyes was enough to prompt Specter to fulfill the purpose of his creation. He would come towards Adel with a smile; a smile that would never grace the lips of the original. While Adel didn't put much stock in the act of smiling, he took pride in having his Specters perform acts that the original would never do.

The darkness of the corridor accentuated the paleness of Specter's body. It was not much of an exaggeration to say that he was nearly as white as the sheer clothes Adel put on him solely for modesty's sake, or perhaps even as white as Adel's royal robes. As he took another step towards Adel, he pulled his white undershirt over his head and dropped it onto the ground, where it dissolved into thin air in an instant. After a few more steps, he undid his trousers and let them fall to pool around his ankles. The second they dissolved, he took another step.

Each removal of clothing seemed to make Specter glow brighter. 'How irrational,' Adel thought and chuckled to himself, a breath escaping from his twitching lips. If anyone was watching, it would look like he was smiling back at Specter.

Soon, Specter stood right before Adel.

"My lord Adel," he spoke the three words that the original only said on the pain of death.

He raised a hand to caress the centre of Adel's chest. In the moment when his palm passed where Adel's heart would have been, he dissolved like his clothes, returning where he came from, back into Adel.

Far from saddening him, the process refreshed Adel. He closed his eyes as Specter seeped into him, sprinkling energy that cooled his being. The air where Specter had been standing fizzed with the residue of Adel's power.

Adel couldn't wait to create another Specter to replace this one. They were the embodiments of his perfection as it is.


End file.
